


The Crash

by JaneDoe33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Angst, Dylan O'Brien has an injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe33/pseuds/JaneDoe33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan O'Brien has an injury while on the Maze Runner set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a figment of my imagination. Yes, Dylan O'Brien really did get injured on set, but there reality ends :P . For the rest , my imagination was given free reign. All of this may have happened this way in some parallel universe, but it probably didn't happen in this one. Given that I live several thousand miles away, I have no knowledge of what really happened, this is mainly derived from news articles and my own imagination.

Dylan stepped on to the plane, having dodged the paparazzi at the airport by donning a hoodie and glasses , feeling relieved. He buckled himself in, and leaned back wearily , feeling his tense muscles relax fractionally. The season finale had been well received and there had been dozens of interviews, which were basically well orchestrated shows , lines written and rehearsed. He felt happy , but exhausted. Two days later he started shooting for the Death Cure , so he had better recover quickly, he thought grimly. His mouth tilted in a tired smirk. 

 

The plane took off. He leaned back further and tried to sleep. His head ached. 

 

He must have fallen asleep for it seemed as if the plane was touching down at Vancouver in no time at all. He shook himself groggily and and limped down the steps with the rest of his fellow passengers,squinting at the morning sun. 

 

At the hotel Ki Hong Li and the rest of the crew greeted him with grins and high fives, clearly thrilled to be back at work. He found himself cheering up despite the jet lag, joking around with the rest. These were old friends, the kind he had never had at high school. They probably had no idea how much this sense of camaraderie meant to him, but he treasured each moment jealously , so he could look back later and know that he had not taken this for granted. He knew they were co workers and maybe after the shooting was over , none of them would stay in touch ,but for now, he was one of them and _he was welcome _and they liked him. Even after Teen Wolf , his memories of high school were so raw that this, this feeling of being liked and included was still a novelty for him. He thought he might never get used to it. Being isolated for four years leaves its mark. No matter how much you tell yourself it wasn't your fault , it changes something in you. You are never quite the same afterwards.__

__

__The next few days passed in a blur of activity . He knew he was tired but he could do this , he told himself. This was what he was being paid to do. So what if he feels like his limbs are going to drop off and his head feels like someone took an anvil to it ? He would get over it. He was the lead actor in a million dollar franchise. Millions would kill to be in his shoes. He could do this._ _

__

__It was while shooting a particularly intense action sequence that it happened.One minute he was sprinting flat out ,the next , he was on his back, his mouth full of blood, his head feeling like it's about to come apart. He squinted down at himself. Two of his limbs were at an odd angle. Dimly ,he remembered something large and metallic smashing into his side, the impact sending him flying. Gray crept at the the edges of his vision. There were a lot of frantic ,panicked voices but they were kind of blending and blurring (can voices blur? ) so he couldn't tell what they were saying. Either way, it didn't matter because at this point , he decided to take a nap._ _


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed, surrounded by beeping machines, hooked up to monitors. He frowned at the ceiling. It took him a minute to remember what had happened. He ached everywhere. 

The cast and crew were thrilled to find him awake and a tiny mountain of bouquets and get - well cards rose by his bedside. They could not linger of course, as they had their own work to do, but almost everyone made it a point to come by and cheer him up at least once a day. Truth be told, he was a little surprised by all the attention. He still wasn't used to being the centre of so much adulation-- he had been the kid who had been ridiculed and excluded for a long time and even now it was hard to shake off the feeling that there was something wrong with him-- he didn't deserve this, it had to end, any minute now, the other shoe would drop. 

He wondered on and off what Tyler Posey was doing...if he had heard, if he was going to visit. He felt ridiculous almost immediately for expecting that-- the guy had his own job to do, after all. He doubted his employers would be very pleased if he suddenly took off for Vancouver, in the middle of his contract.   
Besides-- things between them had been strained for a while now. Dylan had shot to stardom with Stiles and left Tyler almost completely overshadowed. Tyler had tried very hard to act as if nothing was wrong but his smiles had become more and more forced and his jibes less teasing and more barbed. Sometimes when Dylan was unable to hide a flash of hurt, Tyler would look awkward and guilty and become oddly distant, as if he felt that if he stayed away from Dylan, he was less likely to hurt him -- at these times, though Tyler was right next to him, he had never seemed so far way-- Dylan thought he almost preferred the taunting to being ignored. Tyler had been his first close friend after a long time and the thought of losing him made something cold and anxious settle in his chest, squeezing, making it hard to breathe. Tyler knew how he felt to some extent -- that had been why he had tried so hard to pretend everything was normal between them. That, and Jeff Davis had been breathing down their necks, telling them to play up the "bromance" act as much as possible, it was good for TRPs. In the end though, it hadn't been enough. They went from being best friends to being friendly acquaintances and Dylan tried not to let it show how crushed he felt. 

Wes Ball and James Dashner had both issued statements, saying his injuries weren't life threatening ( Dylan had rolled his eyes when he read that -- or as much as he could roll them with one broken eye socket, which wasn't much). Though he was inclined to laugh it off (when he wasn't groggy from painkillers that is) he knew he had been extremely lucky. Ki Hong Lee had hinted they had had a bad fright, they had thought at first " this was it " for Dylan, there had been so much blood. 

Dylan made it a point to seem especially chipper and upbeat after that -- he didn't like people to worry about him and he knew Wes Ball felt guilty about what had happened . Tyler had dropped him a text , hoping he gets well soon and after that -- nothing. Dylan tried not to feel hurt about that. 

Soon he was discharged from hospital and sent home where his parents seemed to be torn between wanting to coddle him and tell him off for attempting dangerous stunts on his own-- even his sister dropped by once and at the sight of her, his spirits lifted a little. She had been his only confidant in the days when he had had no friends and every day at school had been an ordeal. Even now she was his biggest cheerleader, always ready with a smile and a joke, always the first to applaud. They had been always been close, because there was such a short age gap between them ( only 16 months. He was pretty sure he had been an "accident" ) but those long lonely years in high school had cemented the bond between them. Unlike him, she had had plenty of friends but she had still found time for him -- that was something which he would never forget and because of which, he could forgive her for almost anything. He tried to keep himself busy as much as possible as he began the long road to recovery ( it would only be a few weeks the doctors had said, but even that was a long time for someone as active as him ). He tried to think of Tyler as little as possible and did his best to push him out of his mind. They only worked together , he told himself sternly. Neither of them owed the other anything. " Friendships" and " alliances" , in their industry , didn't last long in any case --- this was to be expected. It was fine, he was fine, everything was absolutely _fine _. It was all fine.__

**Author's Note:**

> Our thoughts are with him. Hope he gets well soon .


End file.
